Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-281194 discloses an air conditioner including a blowing unit. A turbo fan is housed in a case of the blowing unit. In the blower unit, a rotating shaft of the turbo fan is directed in the up-down direction, an air inflow port is provided in a lower part of the case of the blowing unit, and an air blowout port is provided in an upper part of the case of the blowing unit. Therefore, the air having passed through the heat exchange unit flows into the case from the inflow port in the lower part of the case of the blowing unit and is discharged to the outer side in the radial direction of the turbo fan in the case. The air discharged from the turbo fan in the horizontal direction changes its direction upward in the case and is blown out from the blowout port in the upper part of the case.
In the blowing unit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-281194, a wind guide plate arranged to gradually decrease in opening width toward the blowout port is necessary so that the air discharged from the turbo fan in the horizontal direction in the case changes its direction upward and is blown out from the blowout port in the upper part of the case. Therefore, in the blowing unit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-281194, the number of components increases and airflow resistance increases.